Daikari: Un Héroe de hielo
by XgoldanimeX
Summary: Una historia de Digimon 02 alternativa, con un Davis frio y poderoso. Pareja principal: Davis y Kari.
1. CAPITULO 1

_**Hola a todos, este es el primer fanfic que escribo. Espero que les guste**_ _ **.**_

 _ **-Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo busco entretener a los lectores.**_

 _ **-Esta será una historia Daikari principalmente, pero puede que añada más parejas en un futuro.**_

 _ **-En esta historia tendremos a un Davis frio y sin emociones al comienzo de la historia, pero poco a poco se ira abriendo cada vez más. Nos situamos el en el dia en el que TK llega a la escuela, pero en lugar de ser TK el nuevo alumno, será Davis (TK estudia en esa escuela desde hace tiempo en esta historia).**_

 _ **Cuando un personaje esté pensando, lo pondré así: ``Personaje pensando´´**_

 _ **Capitulo 1:**_

Era un día caluroso en la ciudad de los niños elegidos, sin embargo Había un chico al cual esto no le importaba. Este chico era Davis Motomiya.

TK salía de su apartamento, y como de costumbre se dirigía a la escuela acompañado de sus vecinos y amigos, Yolei y Cody. En el camino a la escuela hablaban de trabajos de la escuela y alguna historia que les sucedió en el pasado. Cuando llegaron a la escuela ocurrió algo que no se esperaban.

-Yolei: Ah, que calor hace hoy, no creéis chicos?

-Cody: Tienes razón, No hemos caminado ni 10 minutos y estoy sudando.

-TK: En la televisión anunciaron que estos días haría mucho calor, es normal jaja.

-Yolei: En serio? Jo… con lo poco que me gusta el calor…

-TK: No te preocupes Yolei solo serán unos días jajaja, bueno me marcho, adiós chicos!

En ese momento TK choco contra alguien y debido a eso cayó al suelo. Él iba a decir algo hasta que le sorprendió la mirada que le echo aquel chico.

¿?: Es que estas ciego?! Mira por dónde vas idiota!

TK: Lo siento… ¡Oye! También ha sido tu culp- (en ese momento el chico le dio una mirada tan fría que decidió no continuar).

¿?: Hmp… (entonces el chico se fue caminando hacia la escuela mientras TK seguía en el suelo)

Más tarde en clase TK fue a hablar con su mejor amiga como de costumbre, aunque no de muy buen humor…

TK: Hola Kari…

Kari: TK! Buenos días! Eh? Te pasa algo? Estas con muy mala cara.

TK: La verdad es que si… me he encontrado con un chico y este… ( en ese momento el profesor entro al aula).

Profesor: Buenos días!

Alumnos: Buenos días profesor!

Profesor: Hoy es un día especial, hoy ha llegado a clase un nuevo alumno. Vamos, entra y preséntate.

(En ese momento un chico entro y camino hasta donde estaba el profesor. Él iba vestido con una chaqueta negra de cuero abierta, una camiseta blanca, unos pantalones vaqueros negros y unas botas negras. El chico era bastante alto para su edad, tenía la piel morena, los ojos castaños al igual que el cabello que además era corto).

Davis: Mi nombre es Davis Motomiya (dijo secamente, miro al profesor y dijo), donde me siento?

Profesor: Mmh… déjame pensar… ah ponte al lado de Kamiya!

En ese momento Kari se levantó para indicarle donde estaba.

TK:``ES EL!´´(pensó mientras no le quitaba el ojo de encima).

Davis se sentó junto a Kari mientras la clase no paraba de hablar de él, las chicas decían que era guapo y los chicos de la clase lo perseguían con la mirada por ser el que se sentara al lado de Kari Kamiya, unas de las chicas más guapas de la clase y de la escuela.

Kari: Encantada Davis (dijo con una sonrisa).

Davis: Hmp… (No le importo lo más mínimo y Kari estaba un poco decepcionada).

Mientras ellos estaban en clase, un enemigo de los niños elegidos estaba creando el caos en el mundo digital.

Agumon: (Estaba corriendo has que de tanto correr, se tropezó y se cayó al suelo) Tai…

En el mundo real, para ser más preciso el lugar en el que se encontraba Tai Kamiya un dispositivo digital empezó a sonar.

Tai: (Mirando el dispositivo) Eh? Agumon… (En ese momento salió corriendo).

Al acabar las clases, en la sala de ordenadores Yolei vio un mensaje que iba dirigido a Izzy Izumi.

Yoley: Se ha graduado y aun le siguen mandando mensajes aquí (dijo riéndose), mmh? Tai Kamiya? Creo que hay alguien con ese apellido en 5º grado.

Mientras, en la clase de Davis y los demás.

Davis estaba recogiendo sus cosas cuando de repente oyó que lo llamaban.

TK: Davis! (se acerca a el) Puede que antes no hayamos empezado de la mejor forma, pero que tal si lo olvidamos? (dijo tendiendo su mano).

Davis:(en ese momento Davis rechazo su mano) Metete en tus asuntos.

TK: COMO?! Oye estoy intentando ser amable contigo! (en ese momento aparece Kari).

Kari: Chicos tranquilos!, que os pasa?

TK: Mira Kari este es el chico del que te quería hablar, lo conocí esta mañana y cuando nos chocamos los dos accidentalmente él fue realmente odioso, por eso estaba de mal humor.

Davis: Hmp… como si me importara (cuando se iba a ir Kari lo llamo).

Kari: Eh Davis (Fue corriendo donde él estaba y lo agarró del brazo), piensas irte así sin más? Es que tus padres no te enseñaron buenos modales?

En ese momento Davis puso una mirada terrorífica la cual helo tanto a Kari como a TK.

Davis: Di eso de nuevo y lo lamentaras… (Kari en ese momento se paralizo y no sabía ni que decir, ni que hacer y el aparto su mano bruscamente y se dispuso a irse).

TK: Kari estas b-bien?

Kari: (aún estaba impactada) Eh? A s-sí, creo que sí.

En ese momento Yolei apareció.

Yolei: (Mirando a Kari) Perdona, tu apellido es Kamiya?

Kari: Si, porque lo preguntas?

Yolei: Veras, la cosa es que un tal Tai Kamiya ha enviado este correo electrónico (le entrega el mensaje a Kari).

Kari: (Sorprendida) Eh? ¡Es de mi hermano!

TK: Que ocurre?

Kari: Tiene problemas!

En ese momento Izzy entro por la puerta.

Izzy: Hola Yolei, te importa que use un ordenador por favor?

Yolei: Izzy! Para nada, me alegra mucho de que vengas a vernos después de haberte graduado.

TK: Izzy! cuanto tiempo (con una gran sonrisa).

Kari: Ha pasado mucho tiempo no?

Izzy: TK! Kari! Que tal chicos?

Kari: Mi hermano acaba de enviarme este mensaje (se lo enseña).

Izzy: Asi que a ti también te lo ha enviado eh… (Pensativo) venid conmigo chicos.

Mientras en el mundo digital, Tai se encontraba en una cueva junto a Agumon, Patamon y Gatomon.

Tai: Bien Izzy ha contestado a mi mensaje, enseguida vendrá a ayudarnos.

Gatomon: eh? Que es eso? (se adentra en la cueva) eh chicos venid aquí, tenéis que ver esto.

Agumon: Eh? Ese, ese es el emblema del valor? (sorprendido).

Tai: Tienes razón! Pero que hace esto en un lugar como este? (se acerca al digihuevo y intenta levantarlo) Eh?! Esta brillando (muy sorprendido).

Patamon: Mirad, hay tres luces! (en ese momento las luces salieron de la cueva).

Agumon: Que era eso?

En el mundo real, Izzy, Kari, Yolei y TK se estaban a la sala de ordenadores.

Yolei: Chicos, que es el digimundo? (sonriendo).

Los demás se callaron mientras reían nerviosamente.

Yolei: Es algún parque de atracciones? (en ese momento Cody entra a la sala de profesores).

Cody: Yolei! Puedes hacerme un favor? Necesito que arregles mi ordenador por favor.

Yolei: Le dirás a tu madre que haga galletas?

Cody: Esta bien, vamos.

Izzy: Uff… eh? La puerta está abierta!

En ese momento tres luces salieron del ordenador y se dirigieron a las manos de Davis, Yolei y Cody.

Yolei y Cody acababan de salir de la sala de ordenadores cuando les llegaron las luces, y se desveló que en realidad, eran dispositivos digitales, aunque algo distintos a los de Tai, Izzy y los demás.

Davis salía de la sala de profesores en ese momento debido a una llamada de la directora.

Davis: (Mirando el dispositivo digital, este era de color azul oscuro) Que es esto? (En ese momento oía mucho ruido que provenía de la sala de ordenadores y se acercó a la puerta).

Kari: que era eso?

Izzy: No lo sé… que ha podido pasar? (pensativo)

TK: Chicos tenemos que irnos.

Izzy: Tienes razón, solo tenemos que poner el dispositivo de cara al ordenador para ir al digimundo. (En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Davis entro caminando hacia el ordenador).

Kari: D-Davis! Que haces aquí? (Davis no dijo nada, se puso de cara al ordenador y saco su dispositivo).

Izzy: Eso es un dispositivo? (en ese momento Davis desapareció de su vista) Vuestro amigo no es de muchas palabras eh?

TK: Lo hemos conocido hoy, y no ha dicho una palabra agradable en todo el día.

Kari: Él es frio con todos (dice algo disgustada), pero no creo que sea una mala persona.

TK: Como estas tan segura? Ni si quiera han pasado 24 horas desde que lo has conocido.

Kari: No lo sé… Es una corazonada. Chicos, deberíamos acompañarlo, es peligroso que este solo.

Izzy: Tienes razón, vamos, id vosotros primero. (y así TK y Kari se fueron). Bien, es mi turno. (En ese momento Yolei entra a la sala).

Yolei: Donde están los demás Izzy?

Izzy: Eh Yolei? Eh, pues veras… se han ido a casa.

Yolei: Mientes! No he visto salir a nadie! Por qué tantos secretos?! Quiero que me digas donde están! Quiero que me digas que es el digimundo! Y quiero que me digas que es esto! (Saca el dispositivo digital).

Izzy: Eh?! De donde lo has sacado?

Yolei: Cody también tiene uno!

Izzy: ...``Sera que ellos son los nuevos niños elegidos?´´

Yolei: Responde a mis preguntas! (Lo dijo enfadada).

Mientras en el digimundo TK y Kari acababan de llegar y ven que Davis se estaba alejando.

Kari: Davis! (lo saluda con una sonrisa).

Davis: (Este la mira durante un segundo con una mirada muy fría y después sigue caminando).

TK: Kari vamos! tenemos que alcanzarlo.

Kari: Si! (ambos salen corriendo para alcanzar a Davis).

 _ **Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que os haya gustado y espero subir pronto el siguiente capítulo. Acepto todo tipo de críticas constructivas y sin más que decir me despido Bye.**_


	2. CAPITULO 2

**_Buenas, aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo, espero que os guste y repito ni digimon, ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo busco entreteneros._**

 ** _Y Gracias a los que os ha gustado el primer capítulo._**

 ** _Capítulo 2_**

Davis, TK y Kari se encontraban caminando por el bosque sin saber muy bien a donde se dirigían.

TK: Dime Davis, de donde has sacado ese dispositivo?

Davis: Metete en tus asuntos.

Kari: Tranquilos chicos, no hace falta pelear (dijo un poco nerviosa por como la miraba Davis).

TK: Ah… Bien bien no preguntare.

Kari: A dónde vamos Davis? (En ese momento Davis saca su dispositivo y se lo enseña, y este reaccionaba en esa dirección) Los nuestros no reaccionan TK.

TK: Tienes razón.

Davis: No necesito niñeras, estoy mejor solo, marchaos. (Kari estaba triste con esa repuesta, ya que Davis aún no quería relacionarse con ellos).

En ese momento algo salto a los brazos de TK.

¿?: TK!

TK: Patamon! Cuanto tiempo! Como estas?

Kari: Gatomon! Hermano! (sale corriendo con ellos)

Tai y Gatomon: Kari!

En ese momento Kari abraza a Gatomon y ve que no tiene el anillo sagrado.

Kari: Que ocurre?

Gatomon: Fue el! Fue un humano que se hace llamar Digimon emperador.

Kari: Un humano?

Gatomon: Si, el captura a los digimon con unos aros negro que hace que estos lo obedezcan y se vuelvan agresivos y por alguna razón no podemos digievolucionar, además desde que perdí el anillo sagrado mis poderes se han reducido a la mitad…

Kari: Eso es terrible (mientras todo esto pasaba Davis había pasado de largo sin decir nada).

Tai: TK, Kari tenemos que irnos, es peligroso estar aquí, donde está el otro chico? Por cierto quién era?

Kari: (Mira detrás de ella) Oh no! Davis! Se ha ido solo, tenemos que encontrarlo.

Tai: Como? Podría estar en cualquier sitio.

TK: Él se dirigía en esta dirección porque su dispositivo reaccionaba a algo. (En ese momento, Tai y Gatomon se miraron el uno al otro).

Tai: Tal vez…

Kari: Sabes donde pueda estar?

Tai: Rápido venid!

Mientras, en una cueva, se encontraba Davis al lado del digihuevo del valor.

Davis, al ver que eso era a lo que reaccionaba su dispositivo, lo levanto como si nada, y una fuerte luz apareció seguida de una criatura azul.

¿?: (Dando saltos) Por fin, por fin, hola me llamo Veemon y tu cómo te llamas? (dijo alegremente y extendiendo la mano).

Davis: Que se supone que eres? (dijo secamente).

Veemon: Yo soy tu digimon! (dijo alegremente).

Davis: Digimon? (Entonces recordó algo que preferiría olvidar) Mi nombre es Davis, Davis Motomiya.

Veemon: Encantado Davis! A partir de ahora somos compañeros y hare lo que sea por protegerte y apoyarte (Dijo alegremente).

Davis: (con media sonrisa) Y dime que es esto?

Veemon: Eso es el digihuevo del valor, si dices digihuevo evolución me transformare en algo más poderoso.

Davis: Interesante… nos vamos!

Veemon: Si Davis! (Dijo alegremente por haber conocido a su compañero).

Despues de que Davis y Veemon se fueran Tai y los demás aparecieron en la cueva.

Kari: Como puede haber alguien así! No lo soporto! Alguien que se cree el emperador de los digimon!

En otro lugar Digimon emperador observaba a los niños elegidos.

: jajajaja asi que no me soportas eh? Que palabras tan feas para alguien como yo jajaja, bien creo que les dare una sorpresa, ataca Monochromon!

¿?: Ken, no crees que es tarde?

: Silencio! Quien te crees que eres para hablarme asi Wormon?!

Wormon: Lo siento Ke… digo… señor Digimon emperador.

: eso está mejor jajajaja.

En la cueva con Tai y los demás.

Tai: Mirad, ha desaparecido!

Kari: El que?

Tai: Había una piedra muy pesada justo aquí, y además llevaba el emblema del valor en ella.

TK: Creéis que Davis la haya cogido?

Tai: No lo creo, era muy pesada, ni si quiera he conseguido moverla.

En ese momento el techo de la cueva empieza a romperse.

TK: Mirad, es Monochromon!

Kari: Tenemos que salir de aquí!

Entonces, corren todos hacia la salida mientras son perseguidos por Monochromon.

Tai: Agumon digievoluciona!

Agumon: No puedo Tai!

Tai: Demonios! Mirad la salida!

TK: Creéis que estamos a salvo?

Kari: NO! Mira! (Monochromon acababa de salir de la cueva y los había arrinconado en una pared) Que hacemos ahora chicos?!

Tai: No te preocupes Kari, yo te protegeré (Se pone delante de Kari)

Ellos esperaban lo peor, cuando de repente…

¿?: Flamedramon ataca! (en ese momento Flamedramon golpeo a Monochromon en el costado enviándolo lejos).

Kari: Es Davis! (dijo sorprendida y señalando en la dirección de Davis)

TK: Justo a tiempo!

Tai: Ese es Davis? (dijo mirándolo) ``me parece familiar…´´ Oye chico! Gracias por la ayuda!

En ese momento, Monochromon lanzo su ataque volcánico en dirección a Davis y este ni siquiera se inmuto.

Kari: Cuidado Davis!

En ese momento Flamedramon se interpuso y bloqueo su ataque con una sola garra.

Davis: Ataca a ese aro negro, debe ser con eso con lo que lo controlan.

Flamedramon: Bien! (se pone en posición ofensiva) Cohete de fuego! (empuja a Monochromon contra una pared del golpe).

Flamedramon destruye el aro oscuro y los ojos de Monochromon vuelven a la normalidad, aunque parecía estar herido. Entonces, Kari y TK se acercan a Monochromon para ayudarlo y Tai se acerca caminando a Davis.

Kari: Ya paso todo Monochromon, tranquilo (dijo sonriendo y acariciándolo).

TK: Sera mejor que no hagas muchas locuras en tu estado, será mejor que vuelvas a casa y descanses (Monochromon se levantó y empezó a caminar).

Kari: Cuidate! (alzando la mano para despedirlo).

Tai: Tu nombre es Davis no? Me llamo Tai Kamiya y soy el hermano de Kari. Te agradezco el que hayas venido a ayudarnos (le tiende la mano mientras Davis lo mira con frialdad).

Davis: No confundáis las cosas, no estaba tratando de ayudaros, solo estaba eliminando cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Digimon emperador, además de probar nuestras habilidades. Vosotros no me importáis en lo más mínimo (dijo con frialdad).

Tai: Dices que si estuviéramos en peligro no nos ayudarías?!

Davis: Exactamente.

Entonces Tai le agarra de la camiseta pero en el momento en el que le agarra, Flamedramon se pone en posición de ataque, intimidando a Tai.

Davis: Estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer (lo dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado).

Tai: Eres un… ah (le suelta).

Davis: Lo que imaginaba (entonces llegan Kari y TK).

Kari: Que está pasando aquí hermano? (dijo preocupada).

Tai: Nada de lo que debas preocuparte Kari.

Kari: (No muy convencida) Oh está bien… Davis, gracias por salvarnos (dijo sonriendo).

Entonces, sin decir nada y sin mirarla empieza a caminar junto a Flamedramon.

Kari: A dónde vas?

Davis: (sin parar de caminar ni mirarla) No es asunto tuyo, (Kari puso una cara triste debido a su respuesta) la próxima vez, no me obstaculicéis y os aconsejo no interponeros en mi camino (en ese momento les miro con una mirada sombría que helo a todos los presentes).

Cuando Davis se fue, los demás niños elegidos aún seguían algo impactados debido a lo que dijo.

En la guarida de digimon emperador, este estaba furioso aunque no lo demostrara.

: Vaya con que pretendes derrotarme tu solo eh jajajajaja, nunca había oído una tontería como esa, yo soy el soberano de este mundo y no permitiré que unos intrusos hagan lo que quieran, la próxima vez no tendréis tanta suerte jajajajajaja.

Wormon:``Ken…´´

 ** _Y Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, no sé cuándo subiré el siguiente capítulo, estos días estaré ocupado con el trabajo._**


	3. CAPITULO 3

**_Aquí tenéis, y gracias a los que estáis leyendo mi fanfic._**

 ** _Espero que os guste._**

 ** _Capitulo 3_**

Después de ver como Davis se alejaba junto a Flamedramon, los niños elegidos decidieron que ya iba siendo hora de volver a casa.

TK: Deberíamos volver a casa, se hace tarde.

Tai: Tienes razón, Agumon! Si tienes algún problema llámame enseguida, de acuerdo?

Agumon: Si Tai (Dijo contento).

Kari: Lo mismo va para vosotros.

Gatomon: Gracias Kari (sonriendo).

Asi los niños elegidos volvieron al mundo real, donde Izzy y Yoley seguían hablando, y cuando salieron del ordenador aplastaron accidentalmente a Izzy.

Izzy: Pesáis mucho! (todos se apartan) Gracias… que tal os ha ido? (Entonces Tai, TK, Y Kari le cuentan lo ocurrido a Izzy)

Izzy: Así que Davis os salvo.

Kari: Si! fue increíble, nosotros no pudimos hacer nada, pero Davis y ese digimon derrotaron a Monochromon enseguida.

TK: Puede que no sea muy simpático, pero al menos esta de nuestro lado.

Izzy: Tienes razón, lo último que necesitamos ahora, es otro enemigo.

Tai: Cambiando de tema, deberíamos volver a casa Kari, mama estará preocupada.

Kari: Tienes razón, chicos hasta mañana (lo dijo con una sonrisa).

Los demás: Hasta mañana!

Al día siguiente, las clases empezaron temprano, como de costumbre, y Kari estaba un poco decepcionada con la actitud de Davis hacia los demás, así que se propuso hacerse su amiga y cuando Davis se sentó a su lado lo saludo.

Kari: Buenos días Davis! (con una sonrisa).

Davis: Hmp…

Kari: Davis puedo preguntarte algo? (en ese momento Davis se giró y la miro fijamente, cosa que hizo que Kari se sonrojara y que mirase hacia otro lado).

Davis: Haz la pregunta y puede que te conteste (dijo secamente).

Kari: De verdad? Pues me gustaría saber porque eres tan frio con todos, solo estamos intentando ser tus amigos. (Davis se quedó callado mirando al suelo) Davis? (Hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que Davis hablo)

Davis: Las amistades no sirven para nada, todas las amistades se rompen tarde o temprano.

Kari Eso no es…

Davis: Es cierto, de una forma o de otra todas acaban desapareciendo…

Kari: ``Davis…´´ (Kari lo miraba fijamente, era la primera vez que se abría a Kari, y estaba sorprendida). Davis, (él la mira esperando una respuesta) déjame ser tu am… (En ese momento entra el profesor en el aula).

Profesor: Buenos días, alumnos (todos se levantan y lo saludan igual). Desde hoy trabajaran en grupos de 2 para hacer un trabajo de historia, tenéis 3 meses para entregarlo y los temas están apuntados en esta hoja, elegid el que más os guste (les reparte las hojas).

TK: Profesor, podemos hacer el trabajo con quien queramos?

Profesor: NO, de eso nada, antes de que hagáis grupos de amigos para hablar en lugar de trabajar, he decidido que lo hagáis con el alumno que tenéis al lado. (La mayoría de los alumnos estaban decepcionados, pero Kari estaba feliz de tener la oportunidad de acercarse a Davis y a Davis le molestaba el hecho de que tuviera que juntarse con alguien durante 3 meses).

Kari: (Contenta) ``que bien! Así podre pasar tiempo con Davis y conocerlo´´ Parece que trabajaremos juntos durante un tiempo, Davis.

Davis: Que remedio… cuando empezamos a hacer el trabajo?

Kari: Que te parece si empezamos hoy?

Davis: Hoy no podrá ser (dijo secamente).

Kari: Y eso? (entonces Davis le dio una mirada de pocos amigos).

Davis: No es asunto tuyo (dijo secamente). De todas formas, mañana no tengo nada que hacer.

Kari: ``Por qué no querrá decirme?´´ entonces mañana iremos a mi casa después de clase, si te parece bien claro.

Davis: No tengo opción…

Pasó el tiempo y les quedaba la última clase del día antes de ir a casa, era educación física. Kari se juntó con sus amigas animadoras, TK empezó a jugar al baloncesto con los demás chicos y Davis estaba apoyado en una pared con los ojos cerrados, como si no le importara nada de lo que hacían, y entonces se le acerco el profesor de educación física.

Profesor: Motomiya! Que haces ahí parado, sal a la pista con los demás.

Davis: No merece la pena…

Profesor: Como dices?!

Davis: El baloncesto es una pérdida de tiempo, además de que es un deporte que no me atrae en lo más mínimo. (TK oyó eso último y se acercó).

TK: Vamos Davis, juega con nosotros o es que tienes miedo de perder? (dijo sonriendo)

Profesor: Me da igual que no te guste, hoy hemos decidido jugar al baloncesto, así que entra a la pista.

Davis: Hmp… está bien, pero luego no me vengas llorando (mirando a TK con una sonrisa de medio lado).

TK: Ya veremos quien ríe el ultimo (mirando desafiante a Davis).

Profesor: Muy bien, será un partido de 5 contra 5, el equipo que consiga 21 puntos será el ganador. (Todos están en posición, y Davis y TK están listos para coger el balón) COMENZAD! (lanza el balón al aire).

TK y Davis saltaron a la vez a por el balón, pero Davis fue más rápido que TK y consiguió el balón mientras le sonreía a TK.

Davis: Aquí están los 3 primeros (lanza e balón desde el medio campo y encesta rebotando en el aro).

Las Animadoras: Siiii! Davis eres el mejor! (A Davis no le importaba lo más mínimo que lo animaran).

Kari: Davis! Eso fue increíble! (le grito sonriéndole, y entonces este la miro durante un segundo en el que Kari se puso nerviosa y miro para otro lado. Entonces Davis se dio la vuelta y fue a su campo).

Davis: (pasando al lado de TK) Que ocurre, es que te ha comido la lengua el gato? (dijo con aires de superioridad).

TK: No te confíes, esto apenas ha comenzado (dijo con seriedad).

Davis: El resultado siempre será el mismo (dijo alejándose).

TK: ``Ese presumido… Ya verás´´.

La contra empezó y TK tenía el balón, pero Davis se interpuso antes de que llegara al medio campo.

TK: ``Se mueve de una forma increíble, parece que sabe a la perfección lo que voy a hacer´´(pensaba mientras intentaba zafarse de Davis).

Davis: Vamos, no tengo todo el día (y en ese momento Davis se lanza y le arrebata el balón a TK en un descuido).

TK: ``Maldición´´.

Davis era muy rápido para el equipo de TK, se libraba de ellos con mucha facilidad, predecía todos sus movimientos e incluso los humillaba pasando el balón entre las piernas de sus rivales y finalmente de un gran salto realizo un gran mate que sorprendió a los alumnos, e incluso al profesor.

TK: ``Es muy bueno…´´

Kari: ``Davis es increíble… (Estaba sorprendida) y encima es muy popular en la escuela (las animadoras no paraban de animar a Davis, y Kari estaba ¿celosa?)´´

Davis: (Pasando al lado de TK con una mirada seria y sin decir ni una palabra) ``No son más que unos perdedores´´.

TK: Oye Davis! Donde aprendiste a jugar así? (Davis lo ignoro y siguió caminando)``Este tío…´´.

El partido acabo con una gran victoria de 21-3 para el equipo de Davis, y cuando terminaron las clases, Davis recogió sus cosas y se fue de la escuela mientras alguien lo observaba.

Kari: ``Que será eso tan importante que tiene que hacer…´´ (Kari empezó a seguirlo).

Davis caminaba deprisa en una dirección mientras Kari lo seguía, finalmente llegaron a un piso de apartamentos al que Davis entro y salió en menos de un minuto, y llevaba una bolsa deportiva con él. Poco después de salir del apartamento se detuvo en seco.

Davis: Cuanto tiempo piensas seguir siguiéndome? (dijo en voz alta, y Kari salió de detrás de una farola).

Kari: Así que te diste cuenta (dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada), desde cuándo?

Davis: Desde antes de llegar a casa (dijo secamente).

Kari: Vaya, así que es ahí donde vives.

Davis: ``Maldición lo dije sin pensar´´ no has respondido a mi pregunta (dijo con frialdad).

Kari: Solo quería saber qué era eso tan importante que ibas a hacer.

Davis: Ya te he dicho que no es asunto tuyo (entonces se pone a caminar, y Kari corre hasta alcanzarle y caminar junto a él), Que haces?

Kari: Simplemente voy en la misma dirección (dijo sonriendo).

Davis: Hmp… haz lo que quieras (dijo secamente).

Entonces llegan a un campo de futbol en que hay un cartel que pone: Prueba para entrar al equipo de futbol.

Kari: Futbol? Quieres unirte al equipo de futbol? (Davis no contesto y se acercaba a el que parecía ser el entrenador del equipo) Davis! Te esperare en las gradas (dijo sonriendo).

Davis: Tu misma…

Los demás chicos parecían nerviosos por hacer la prueba, pero Davis estaba realmente calmado, como si supiera que la pasaría sin problemas.

Entrenador: Bien, la prueba consistirá en arrebatarle el balón a aquel jugador, rebasar a los 3 defensas y marcar un gol, y si se os da bien decidiremos si deberíamos incluiros en el equipo. Os daremos una camiseta con un número y cuando digamos vuestro número será vuestro turno (entrega las camisetas y a Davis le llega el número 8, era el último). Bien, sin más que decir comencemos, numero 1 te toca.

El número uno empezó a correr hacia el jugador (este no era muy atlético) pero este aguantaba el balón con mucha facilidad.

Entrenador: Es suficiente, numero 2.

Este consiguió arrebatarle el balón y superar a un defensa pero el segundo defensa logro quitarle el balón.

Entrenador: Numero 3, tu turno.

Y así fueron haciendo la prueba hasta que llegó el turno de Davis.

Entrenador: Bien, eres el ultimo, número 8 te toca.

Kari: Animo Davis! (Este la miro un segundo y luego sonrió)

Davis salió rápidamente a por el jugador, cuando llego le arrebato el balón con una fuerte entrada como si nada, al conseguir el balón se dirigió hacia la portería, pero los defensas se interpusieron. Davis era muy rápido, y como si nada dejo atrás al primero con su velocidad, cuando se acercaba al segundo consiguió pasar el balón entre sus piernas.

Kari: ``Sí que es bueno, puede que mejor que Tai.´´ Bien Davis! Sigue así!

Davis se dirigía hacia el último defensa y cuando llego con un taconazo logro pasar el balón por encima del defensa.

Entrenador: ``Es bueno… tiene una gran velocidad, a ver qué tal se le dan los disparos´´

Antes de que el balón tocara el suelo Davis consiguió empalmar el balón hacia la portería. Era un tiro muy fuerte y el portero ni siquiera pudo moverse, el balón entro por la escuadra.

Kari: Siiiiii! (Grito sonriendo)

Davis: (Mirando al entrenador) Con esto es suficiente?

Entrenador: Eh? Si ya es suficiente, Oye chico cómo te llamas?

Davis: Soy Davis Motomiya.

Entrenador: Bien Davis, bienvenido al equipo ``Me suena de algo ese nombre, de que será… bah da igual´´ Toma este es el uniforme (le da la camiseta del equipo con el numero 8) los entrenamientos serán los martes y jueves, y dentro de poco organizaremos un partido contra uno de los mejores equipos del país. Es un poco repentino, pero me gustaría que jugaras ese partido desde el inicio.

Davis: Está bien, lo hare (Dijo como si no le importara, entonces sus actuales compañeros se le acercaron).

Capitán: Bienvenido, tu nombre era Davis no? Yo soy el capitán del equipo. Dime en qué posición juegas.

Davis: Quitando la posición de portero, cualquiera me va bien (dijo secamente).

Capitán: Entonces serás centrocampista (tendiéndole la mano, pero Davis la rechaza).

Davis: Os advierto que no tolerare ninguna derrota (dijo seriamente), y no os interpongáis en mi camino (dijo fríamente).

Jugador: Eh tú, no crees que te estás pasando? (Davis pasa a su lado ignorándolo por completo, todos se quedan mirándolo con mala cara, mientras se dirige camino a casa pasando al lado de las gradas).

Davis se dirige hacia donde esta Kari mientras esta sonríe y Davis pasa de largo, dejando a Kari algo disgustada, pero se detiene a unos metros de Kari sin girarse.

Davis: No vienes?

Kari: (sorprendida y contenta): Si! (corre hacia donde esta Davis para caminar junto a él). Davis, eso fue increíble, donde aprendiste a jugar así?

Davis: Tengo mucho tiempo libre, eso es todo.

Kari: Nunca había visto a alguien de mi edad jugar así al futbol, ni siquiera a mi hermano.

Davis: En el extranjero hay muchos jugadores de nuestra edad, que tienen un nivel parecido al mío.

Kari: Has estado en el extranjero? (Davis la mira fijamente y la intimida) lo sé, no es asunto mío verdad? (Entonces llega Tai)

Tai: Kari, que haces aquí?

Kari: Veía la prueba de futbol de Davis, tienes que verlo, es realmente bueno.

Tai: Tú juegas al futbol? No será para tanto jajaja (dijo con aires de grandeza).

Davis: Quien sabe hmp… (Dijo sonriendo de medio lado).

Tai: (algo irritado) Kari deberíamos volver a casa, es hora de cenar.

Kari: Oh está bien, hasta mañana Davis! (Dijo sonriendo, pero Davis y Tai se miraban desafiantes el uno al otro)

Tai: Ya nos veremos, Davis…

Davis: Hmp… (Se aleja en dirección a su casa).

Al llegar a casa Davis, se cambia de ropa, coge una foto y se queda mirándola un tiempo.

Davis: (Con rabia) Juro que os vengare, no dejare que las cosas se queden así. (Entonces se levanta, se pone de cara a su ordenador) Pero para eso necesitamos entrenar (Saca su dispositivo digital de cara al ordenador y desaparece).

 ** _Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y espero subir pronto el siguiente capítulo._**

 ** _Pd: No tengo nada en contra del baloncesto_** ** _J_**


End file.
